halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Necros Update knaves!
Due to some.... annoying. Circumstances, I've been less than active on the Necros front. However I can promise this weekend there wqill be a Vespera uber post. In the mean time I have something else for you, and no its not herpes. Its ANOTHER article drive! >=D Well, it kinda is, its hard to describe exactly WHAT I need of you.... However, long story short, after some deliberation I decided to 'normalise' large parts of the Machina. Modified weapons and custom vehicles are all cool and such but confuddling. Very confuddling. So, in a attempt to normalise things, I'm going to enlist you all into making weapons, vehicles and ships for them, remember, big, effecient and not nessaceryily something in line with Geneva Conventions. As for naming them, honestly, I have no idea for a naming convention for them. I'll leave that to you, my adoring underlings! As for weaponry, largely ballistic weapons with energy support, similar to the UNSC, though for warships, have a 'main weapon space' for a large energy weapon or a MAC/Rail Gun supported by Plasma Lances and point defence lasers. On one note, I have two SMGs, a Assault Rifle, a cruiser, two dropships and a heavy fighter already in the works myself. However, that is not all The Guardians require ship classes as well, but first off a naming convention for them, once we can nail down a accurate naming convention for them we can get to work >:D However, thats STILL not it. The Enclave awaits. I need some kind of naming system for vehicles and their numerous drones. Your help is greatly appreciated by the Necros high command in their quest to remove the unworthy from the galaxy. Machina Weapons I had previously made the M-50 Assault Rifle for the Machina, a light weapon. If it needs a little updating, go ahead. take a look at these: Image:Boomshot.jpg|Large 60mm Machina grenade launcher Image:Scorcher.gif|Machina Flamethrower Image:MISSILELAUNCHER.png|Twin barrelled anti-tank missile similar to the UNSC M41 Image:Mulcher-1.gif|12.7mm minigun Okay, new plan, what I'm gonna do is put a list of weapon classes for the Machina and a gallery. Stick the weapon images in the gallery in order (so its easier to navigate). It its scratched out, its got a image, either donated by you kind fellows or i've got one in the wings. Also, feel free to add your own kinds of weapons to the template. *standard side arm *Heavy pistol *Machine Pistol *SMG *Carbine *Assault Rifle *Battle Rifle *Double barreled AR *Shotgun *Heavy Shotgun *LMG *GPMG *HMG *Autocannon *rotary auto cannon *Flamer *Sniper rifle *semi auto sniper rifle *Anti tank rifle *Missile launcher *1 shot missile *RPG *Grenade Launcher *Heavy Greande Launcher *Grenade *Plasma Rifle *Anti tank DEW *Anti tank carbine *Anti tank cannon Image:Pistoletbolter.png| Kreigor Pistol Model-4, a large semi automatic pistol that fires a armour piercing exploding shell Image:Enforcer.jpg| Mako Machine Pistol Model-9A1, a .50 automatic/burst pistol with high capacity Image:GITS-Weapons clip image008 0000-1-.jpg| Benvora Submachine Gun Model 18, Small submachine gun firing 5mm anti personnel rounds. Image:PoseidonCarbine.jpg| Benvora Carbine Model-21B3 a 7mm carbine Image:Gears-of-war-20060725103816433.jpg| Mako Assault Rifle Model-1. A 9mm Assault rifle with a gribbly bayonet Image:Bolter.png| Kreigor Battle Rifle Model-99C, a large selective fire battle rifle with armour piercing exploding shells but a shallow magazine Image:Fulgurant.png|Kreigor Assault Pistol-44 Two KPM-4s bound together in a single weapon system, fed by two drums, it becomes a deadly assault weapon with a high rate of fire, selective fire and good accuracy Image:Fusilpompe.png|Mako Close Assault Weapon System Model-22, A simple 8-guage shotgun. Image:7y7q9no.jpg|Fondera Close Assault Weapon System Model-23, a heavy, magazine fed semi automatic flechette cannon. Image:Mulcher-1.gif| Gaust GPMG Model-34B2, A 12.7 GMPG that can be carried easily by infantry and deployed by bipod into positon. Image:Bolterlourd.png|A upscaled KBRM-99C, it is a electrically powered chain gun that is belt fed Image:Lance Flamme.png|A infantry carried flamer, produces a torrent of napalm that adheres and burns enemies. Image:Machina Sniper Rifle.jpg|Fondera Anti Material Scoped Rifle Model-1, a .50 bolt action sniper rifle. Image:6u4vbj4.jpg|Argenta Missile Launcher Model-21, a reloadable 200mm missile launcher system Image:6jumj2c.jpg|Argenta Rocket Launcher Model-11E, a reloadable, magazine fed missile launcher. Image:Boomshot.jpg|Kreigor Heavy Grenade Launcher Model-19, Large 60mm Machina grenade launcher Ships I just found a pic with Alien ships. Not sure they'd suit the Machina or Guardians at all, but I thought I should show the pic anyway so you can criticize it yourself, Ajax. If you like them, then I can cut the pic down into all the ships on it for individual ship pics and alter in paint if necessary. Cheers, Star Trek ship designs=butt ugly. Oh and there's two more. Once again, you'll probably don't like 'em, but I thought I should show them anyway. And as for a naming scheme for Machina ships. how about we use terms for size, like Kilo, Mega, Tera etc. etc.? Tera-class Dreadnaught, Mega-class Assault Carrier etc. Cheers, Won't work, not enough metric prefixs to be able to make enough ships. Vehicles Image:Wc heavyarmor.jpg ‎ Image:Wc lightarmor.jpg ‎ Image:Rsa antiair.jpg ‎ Image:Hawat class Light Tank by Jager375.jpg ‎ Image:Vorenus SAM.jpg Image:Vind4-1-.jpg Image:Sm-whirlwind.gif Image:Sm-predator-dest.gif Image:W40K Land Raider by Glaedr7-1-.png Image:Damocles3.jpg Image:Valkpaint2.jpg‎ Image:Valk1.jpg ‎ Image:Centaur.jpg‎ Image:Multimrazor1.jpg ‎ Image:Helios3.jpg ‎ Image:Pred2.jpg Image:Multimrazor1.jpg Machina Update Okay, update, i created a system for naming Machina vehicles and weapons, or at least the 'model' names. Take the Lineage that made them, the weapon/vehicle type and then add a 'M-number goes here'. So the Kreigor made 'heavy pistol' becomes KPM-3, etc. The Gaust made Main Battle tank becomes the GMBTM-12 and so on. However, names for vehicles and ships hasn't been made yet, but it may become a series of Transformer references :P Guardians Third time's a charm, they say :) Anyway, I just found out a naming scheme for The Guardians' vessels. They should use names like Guard/Guardian, Protector, Vanguard, Sentry and Mantle on the top for luck. For example: Mantle-class Dreadnaught, Vanguard-class Assault Carrier, Guard/Guardian-class Supercarrier, Sentry-class Destroyer and so on. Tell me if you think it sucks and I should have Angel punish me or if it's cool and that you'll use it :) Guardian is already in use Xd Enclave I think we should use names like Peace or Freedom or words that indicate such things, cause if my theory is right, they're trying to be free from someone, right? Freedom-class Battlemech and Peace-class Drone. Just giving thoughts. Cheers, Gaaah, in love with the baddies from Fallout 3, eh, Jax? I think you should at least import their power armor... Regards, not adoring, not underling, "Your President, John Henry Eden..." SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 02:43, 12 November 2008 (UTC) :The Enclave have 100% nothing to do with the Enclave of Fallout. They are named for quite literally being a enclave, whos borders lie entirely within the borders of another territory. You jack the pics from Gears of War? :P -- The Dawn of a new ChronicleArnold Leroy Lewis III Andrew James Lewis SPARTAN-A015 [The Vessel] [The Unit] 19:33, 18 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah, the grenade launcher, the flamethrower, and the minigun are from GOW, the missile launcher is from Fallout. thought they looked like something the Machina might use. Just ol' AR, But I'd like to think that the Enclave's naming system could possibly be based on Angels or Angelic names? (i.e. Seraphim, Cherubim...) plenty to go around, as long as people avoid confusion with Covenant vehicles. Funny you should say that, my original idea for their warships was to name them after individual angels (IE, Metatron-class Cruiser, Uriel-class Cruiser) but the idea kinda ran outta steam with me, and the order of angels won't work, i used every possible angelic order, that isn't stupidly name, along with a few orders of fallen angels, for USR Air Power. However I did come up with the idea of mythic monster slayers and hereos, to match the Necros' ship names of monsters, though if Somebody can write up a 'total listing' for ship classes using either of those ideas, I'll use 'em (IE you get ships for the enclave of similar classes to the USR named.) Machina Update You've demanded it, thus you've gotten it. Machina images. Put your characters name with the one you want, first come first serve. Image:ZOOMPIC Trans DeadEnds Arcee 3.jpg|Elita Image:Weltall-Id.jpg|Lacan Image:Weltall-2.jpg|Weltall Grahf Image:Weltall.jpg |Weltall Grahf Image:Vierge.jpg|Vierge Image:Spotlight-blaster-cover-color.jpg|‎Blaster Image:Soundwave2qw1.jpg|Soundwave ‎ Image:Smokescreen.jpg|Smokescreen Image:Siege mode00 - Copy (3).jpg|Zaboto Maste ‎ Image:Siege mode00 - Copy.jpg|Warpath ‎ Image:Shockwave.jpg|Shockwave Image:Shield a lv55.jpg|Grimlock Image:Rr441824571197aa1587.jpg ‎ Image:Rfwall06227257K6tJ.jpg|Brawn Image:Rfwall0538M0y68s0f - Copy (2).jpg ‎ Image:Rfwall0538M0y68s0f - Copy.jpg|Zarak‎ Image:Rfw61880jID8Fw.jpg ‎ Image:Rfw554m82arP8B.jpg|Prime Image:Rfw142SkTR6r742S.jpg|Midnight Image:Rfw133JK23878dn1.jpg ‎ Image:Rfw133JK23878dn1 - Copy (3).jpg ‎ Image:Rfw133JK23878dn1 - Copy.jpg ‎ Image:Rfw2u8hTSBq6ei - Copy (2).jpg ‎ Image:Rfexw202I73724dc.jpg |Mikiz‎ Image:Rfexw1d8Dr5qxm33.jpg ‎ Image:Rfc06288 a3fb51GwQ00.jpg|Wheeljack‎ Image:Rfa03Gh403236KU.jpg ‎ Image:RF Online 21l.jpg|Steelspawn ‎ Image:RF Online-2007-03-14-15-222.jpg Image:RF Online-2007-03-13-15-49.jpg|Zarkanus 'Dragon' Ferox Image:Rf c49.jpg|Ordo Malac Image:Rf c48.jpg ‎ Image:Rf c19.jpg ‎ Image:Rf 0712a9 a1X2X700WCu.jpg|Dragon Image:Platform010011(3) - Copy.jpg ‎ Image:Platform010011(2) - Copy.jpg ‎ Image:Platform010011(0).jpg ‎ Image:New Acc03 1600 - Copy (3).jpg|Malacath Jastenon ‎ Image:New Acc04 1600.jpg|Dremor Jastenon ‎ Image:New Acc03 1600 - Copy (2).jpg ‎ Image:New Acc02 1600 - Copy.jpg ‎ Image:Mymoviegrimlockweb2dm9.jpg|‎Grimlock Image:Lv41.jpg|Dusk Image:Ironhide (2).jpg|Ironhide Image:Ironhide.jpg ‎ Image:Guild wall02 1600.jpg| Zaboto Maste ‎ Image:Guild wall02 1600 - Copy (4).jpg|‎Landmine Image:Guild wall02 1600 - Copy (3).jpg|Brawn Image:Guild wall02 1600 - Copy (2).jpg|Magnus ‎ Image:Guild wall02 1600 - Copy.jpg ‎ Image:Guild wall01 1600 - Copy (3).jpg|Magnus Image:Guild wall01 1600 - Copy (2).jpg|Brawn Image:Famliy.jpg|Gaust Image:F74b64c014a4.jpg ‎ Image:E03e43770033.jpg|‎Dragon Image:E3a635ff806b.jpg ‎ Image:C544b3a83899.jpg|Omega ‎ Image:A W Lv37 E03 vs cora.jpg|‎Magnus Image:A W L40 vs B W M L35 forE.jpg|‎Jazz Image:0912 29 FjpPbyDPPHKv.jpg ‎ Image:0912 28 pk257rtO1Zqz.jpg|Sky Fire Image:129.jpg|‎Buster Image:81d173c8abeb - Copy (4).jpg ‎ Image:81d173c8abeb - Copy (3).jpg ‎ Image:81d173c8abeb - Copy (2).jpg ‎ Image:81d173c8abeb - Copy.jpg|Deep Blue ‎ Image:81d173c8abeb.jpg|Durus ‎ Image:62.jpg|‎Wiseman Image:40ed64a74909.jpg|Ratchet Image:31.jpg ‎ Image:1 02-copy.jpg ‎ Image:1 scaaaa.jpg|Silverstreak Image:001.jpg|Cerebros ‎ Image:0 scaled 200.jpg|Silverstreak so we just put our name in the gallery? also where did most of the pics come from Hollywood Its A Secret But yes, just put your name down next to the one you want, try to be sparing, numbers are limited. Ajax my pics of Zaboto Maste wont go onto my page for him :/ help plz By the way, the gears 2 weapons are for brutes because they're made by the PI (i just haven't gotten round to finishing them). So i would prefer it if you got some other pictures because they're already taken in a way. Sorry,